Connor Steer
Connor 'Brake' Steer is a British former driver for Snake Motorsports, Christel VXR, One Racing, Demon Racing and M.M. MotorSports. He competed in the GPGSL from Season 5 to Season 12. Steer started his career with a brief spell at Snake Motorsports before heading to Christel VXR for two years as a test driver. In Season 8 he resigned with Snake as their lead race driver. Steer has previously driven under a psedonym of Mirko Vukcevic in season 5 , and has also earnt the nickname Connor "cannot" Steer in the paddock due to his inherent lack of pace. Steer has claimed no championship or win, but he got one pole position, 3 fastest laps and 3 podiums to his name. Season 5 Steer joined the GPGSL in Season 5, being signed as a test driver for Snake Motorsports. Steer competed from Round 13 until the end of the season under the pseudonym "Mirko Vukcevic" for reasons never fully explained, although many believe it to be a nod towards his Montenegran heritage. Steer got off to a slow start to the GPGSL with 4 relatively low finishes, although he managed to achieve his first and only point in season 5 in Monaco. Season 6 In season 6 , Steer dropped his psedonym and raced under Connor Steer for the first time. Towards the end of season 5 Steer signed a contract with new entrants Christel VXR as a test driver, with Copeman stating he saw a lot of potential in the young british driver. Due to the inexperience of both team and driver for their first season, Season 6 proved another difficult one for Steer, acheiving only 4 point finishes, a highest finish of 9th and 8 points to end the season in 21st. Steer was granted his first full race at round 4 in Hungary due to an inactivity penalty to first driver Muller , but could only achieve 15th place. He was given another opportunity in Round 12 in Austria for similar reasons, but this time only finished in 19th place. Season 7 Despite a rather poor first season, Chris Copeman re-signed Steer for another year as tester at Christel VXR, with Copeman stating there was still plenty of potential to be tapped. Season 7 started in frustrating fashion for Steer, with only 5 points in the first 6 races, a period which saw his testing team-mate Spencer take 3 podiums. Things picked up slightly with a 9th and 8th, but Steer could never match the pace of Spencer, something which only deepened his frustration. The last 5 races of the season provided some welcome relief with a 9th and 5th, followed by a loan to Snake Motorsports to take a race seat for the final 3 races of the season after the team had suffered from inactivity. Steer revelled in this opportunity and took 3 points positions including a 5th in Germany and most places gained in Great Britain to finish the season in much stronger fashion. Season 8 Despite already having signed a contract with Christel VXR as a tester for Season 8, the strong finish to Season 7 saw Steer offered a race seat by Snake Motorsports. Steer accepted stating "Despite how much I love Christel, a race seat is too good to turn down. I will always considering going back should the opportunity arise!". Steer was joined once again by Spencer in the 2nd Snake car, with Spencer arriving on loan from Christel. Season 8 saw the two drivers have a much closer battle, with both men acheiving similar results. Season 8 proved to be a mixed bag for Snake with the car having outright pace to provide Steer with his first two fastest laps in Singapore and Malaysia, but strong finishes not occuring two often. The first 8 rounds saw only two top 10 finishes for Steer as well as providing him his first DNF in Boromo, an incident which saw a rift develop between Spencer and Steer after Spencer recklessly returned to the track wiping out Steer in the process and loosing both drivers good points. Steer returned strongly in Belgium, qualifying in 13th but pulling out a fantastic drive to win his first podium in 2nd place along with most places gained in the event, a drive both Steer and De Boer described as "Stunning!". Belgium proved to be the last of the battles between Spencer and Steer, with Spencer being DSQ'd for inactivity for the rest of the season and Snake test driver Dominic Brunner taking the 2nd race seat, his test seat filled by Jo-Anne Hayes to partner Mal Stoddart . This would not prove to be the last podium Steer would attain in season 8, with a 3rd and a 2nd in rounds 16 and 17 rounding out an otherwise unremarkable season. Season 9 Steer's 5th season in the GPGSL saw him stay at Snake, and make a reasonably consistent start. 6 point finishes in the first 6 races showed a consistency not yet demonstrated by the Brit. These 6 performances included two remarkable drives in Japan and Malaysia, with Steer picked up the most places gained point on both occasions with very strong drives through the field. Round 7 provided the first non points finish, an event caused by an inactivity penalty Steer picked up. This foreshadowed the beginning of the end of Season 9 for Steer, with Round 8 being the last before being removed for inactivity. Season 10 Despite the inactivity ending Season 9 prematurely, Steer managed to pick up a contract with One Racing, albeit fairly demoted to a testing role in order to prove himself. A poor early 3 rounds gave no points, despite the remarkable performance of the One car. It didn't take long for Steer to get up to speed with the car, and a string of 3 podiums in 4 races followed. In between 2nd places in Japan, UAE and Austria, point finishes occurred in Italy, Europe and USA. Again though this would be the start of the end, with Steer picking up yet more inactivity warnings due to a disappearing act. Round 10 would be the last, after which Steer was once again removed from the series. Season 11 Despite the two previous penalties, Steer once again popped up to start his 7th consecutive season. Season 11 would see him return the Snake, after the Brit offered to try and make amends for previous difficulties within the team. This was accepted by De Boer, allowed Steer to get back on the bottom rungs of the series alongside the team boss as a tester. Helmet Steer uses the same helmet he used whilst under the pseudonym Mirko Vukcevic, with only the name on it being changed. Designed by expert helmet designer Yulcsa, the helmet features the coat of arms of Montenegro on top, the two headed eagle that represents Steer's origins. Other references to the country include a red and black design and eagles wings coming out from each side of the visor, not to be mistaken as a reference to the Red Bull sponsorship the helmet carries. The two sponsorships Steer carries on his helmet are Red Bull and Budweiser, a mix often described as "potent". The design of the helmet does not get altered to include team sponsorships other than visor tearoffs, with Steer preferring to stick to the design he trusts. Racing record Complete Grandprixgames Super League results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained, WDC totals in ''italics ''indicate Tester championship performance) Steer, Connor